mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Papa Honey-Bunny!
The final four contestants are on their way to Kahn Island to compete in an egg hunt challenge, as two contestants maneuver to become closer to the end through manipulating others. In the end, one contestant wins the challenge, but when somebody is spared, the frustrated winner of the challenge picks another person to stay in first class, so that they may be with another. Plot The episode opens with Tanya waking up in first class laying on Tone Montana's chest. He explains that Angie Ng did try to enter first class seven times to spy on them, but he sleeps with one eye open, griping his pillow tight, exit: light, enter: night, which helped keep her away from them. Tanya responds by hugging him tightly and kissing him, much to Montana's pleasure. In the confessional, Montana "explains" that the "real" reason he brought Tanya to first class with him was to gain her loyalty and to convince her to vote off Angie with him. Tony then brings out his reward from the last challenge, a whole cart of candy. After Montana explains that he doesn't eat sweets without drugs because they will ruin his body, he gives them to Tanya in exchange for a favour and more cuddling. Tanya excitedly agrees. Meanwhile, in economy class, Ng is seen almost raping Earnest Johnson and spanks him with a paddle, saying he's "more picky and struggly than Beatrice was". When they are about to land, the White Rabbit and Jax Briggs fight over who should fly the rocket, resulting in the rocket crashing into a Shao Kahn statue. On Kahn Island, Bugs explains the challenge for the contestants. Rocks have been shaped to look like the heads of past contestants who have been eliminated, with eggs hidden among them. The contestants need to get three of their specifically coloured eggs (based on the colour of the feathered headset they are given) and go through the underground cave to reach the highest point of the mountain. Angie starts to gush over Johnson, and unlike what normally happens, Earnest seemed happy to see Angie for some bizarre reason. Ng is the first to find an egg, but it's Montana's colour, so she drops it on the ground, causing it to break in order to prevent him from getting it. When Angie does find her coloured egg, she weaves a basket from the grass to carry her eggs in. Angie finds more and even helps Johnson collect his. Earnest thanks Ng and admits in the confessional that if Angie wanted to help him get the million dollars, he wouldn't stop her. Tanya struggles to hold her eggs, so Ng also weaves her a basket, stating that girls stick together. Earnest uses his basket to carry his eggs, and Montana asks to share it since there is plenty of room. When Angie sees this, she gets angry and claims this isn't healthy for their new "family of eggs". Montana, however, counters this by offering Earnest some candy. While walking through the cave, Johnson and Montana see a giant boulder coming towards them. Earnest flees into a corner, leaving Montana with the eggs, who promptly gets squashed by it, along with his egg. They also lose one egg each thanks to this hazard and they are forced to go back. While there, they realise they are carrying some alien condor eggs and the father is chasing them. While the girls are in the cave they agree at the next elimination to vote for Montana since the worst case would be a tie, and best case scenario being Tony voted off. One of Ng's eggs hatches and shows an alien bird chick with a striking resemblance to Johnson, hence it being named Earnest Jr., which shows a fondness of Tanya and keeps nesting on top of her head. When the boys are seen running through the cave, they finally realise that a giant bird is indeed chasing them. The contestants make it out of the cave in the order of Montana, Johnson, Ng, and Tanya. Luckily for them and bad for me, the bird's path is blocked by a giant rock. The second part of the challenge is to climb up a huge rock pillar and return the eggs to the nest on the top. To make it worse, the female alien condor is there now, being twice the size of the male one before. Since Montana made it out of the cave first, he gets a catcher's mask, protecting his eyes from the condor's talons. During the song Kahn and his Kingdom, Montana manages to put two of his three eggs into the nest, but the last one cracks on the ground. Earnest is next and doesn't manage to put any of his eggs into the nest, but thanks to his basket, none of his breaks, allowing him another shot at it when the girls are done. Angie puts one of her eggs in the nest before being distracted by Earnest Jr. going to see "Auntie Tanya". When Tanya's turn comes up the female condor flies away with Earnest Jr., allowing Tanya to put all her eggs in the nest and win the challenge. But Earnest Jr. flies back to Tanya afterwards and the condor grabs her and flings her to the ground, which causes a domino effect on the eliminated contestants' rock-formed heads, resulting in them crashing into each other and collapsing. During the barf bag ceremony, Ng gets three votes against her, Earnest's reason being he saw her weave a nest out of his very own underwear, and that her stalking, making-out and spanking has to stop. As Angie says goodbye, Bugsy reveals that it was a reward challenge, meaning Ng is safe for the night, which angers Tanya and disappoints Johnson. Buggs then tells Tanya that she is able to bring someone to first class. As Tanya invites Montana, logically, Bugs signs off the episode. Later that night, Angie records a post for her blog. During the recording, she fantasies over Earnest and films him as he sleeps in economy class. She then pulls out under her seat a hand Dildo and similes sadistically as she gets closer to Earnest. Trivia *The final four of this season involves: **Two girls and two boys. **Three contestants from Team Awesome and one contestant from Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute. *Several times during the episode, the White Rabbit can be heard talking with the Emperor, Kotal Kahn himself over the phone. *The previous episode was "Chaos Lying Safari" and the next one was "Awww, Hell". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas